simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Arendale
In 3216, following the Great Revolutions which ousted the Tyrant King of Arendale, and following on his own inaguration, the new king,King Harold Vinz Reinaldo issued a proclamation, declaring a national policy to implement the reforms mandated by the people, protecting their basic rights, adopting a provisional constitution, and providing for an orderly transition to a government under a new constitution.King Harold later proclaimed the Royal Decree 1, creating a Constitutional Commission to frame a new charter to supersede the unwritten Revoltion-era constitutions. Harold Vinz appointed 50 members to the Commission. The members of the Commission were drawn from varied backgrounds, including several former Dukes: Duke Robert Concetin, Duke Teodoric Barn,and Prince Xane Aljavrick.Harold also deliberately appointed five members. After the Commission had convened, it elected Duchess Liza Quintlla as its president. Parts of the 3216 Constitution *Article I - National Territory *Article II - Declaration of Principles and State Policies *Article III - Bill of Rights *Article IV - Citizenship *Article V - Suffrage *Article VI - Legislative Department *Article VII - Executive Department *Article VIII - Judicial Department *Article IX - Constitutional Commission *Article X - Local Government *Article XI - Accountability of Public Officers *Article XII - National Economy and Patrimony *Article XIII - Social Justice and Human Rights *Article XIV - Education, Science and Technology, Arts, Culture and Sports *Article XV - The Family *Article XVI - General Provisions *Article XVII - Amendments or Revisions *Article XVIII - Transitory Provisions Preamble of the Constitution The Preamble reads: “ Preamble We, the sovereign Dalean people, imploring the aid of the Almighty God, in order to build a just and humane society, and establish a Government that shall embody our ideals and aspirations, promote the common good, conserve and develop our patrimony, and secure to ourselves and our posterity, the blessings of independence and democracy under the rule of law and a regime of truth, justice, freedom, love, equality, and peace, do ordain and promulgate this Constitution. Significant Feature of the Constitution Significant features of the 3216 Constitution Constitution of the Arendale People The Constitution establishes Arendale as a "democratic and kingdom State", where "sovereignty resides in the people and all government authority emanates from them". (Section 1, Article II) Consistent with the doctrine of separation of powers, the powers of the national government are exercised in main by three branches — the legislative branch composed of Legisalture House, the executive branch headed by the King(or Queen), and the judicial branch with the Imperial Supreme Court occupying the highest tier of the judiciary. The King(or Queen) and the members of House are directly elected by the people, while the members of the Imperial Supreme Court are appointed by the King from a list formed by the Judicial and Bar Council. As with the Roman system of government, it is the Legislature House which enacts the laws, subject to the veto power of the King which may nonetheless be overturned by a two-thirds vote of Legislature House (Section 27(1), Article VI). The King has the constitutional duty to ensure the faithful execution of the laws (Section 17, Article VII), while the courts are expressly granted the power of judicial review (Section 1, Article VIII), including the power to nullify or interpret laws. The King is also recognized as the commander-in-chief of the armed forces (Section 18, Article VII). The Constitution also establishes limited political autonomy to the local government units that act as the municipal governments for provinces, cities, municipalities, and counties. (Section 1, Article X) Local governments are generally considered as falling under the executive branch, yet local legislation requires enactment by duly elected local legislative bodies. The Constitution (Section 3, Article X) mandated that the Legislature House would enact a Local Government Code. The House duly enacted House Proclamation. 2222, The Local Government Code of 3221, which became effective on January 1, 3222. The Imperial Supreme Court has noted that the Bill of Rights "occupies a position of primacy in the fundamental law".The Bill of Rights, contained in Article III, enumerates the specific protections against State power. Many of these guarantees are similar to those provided in the Roman constitution and other neigboring kingdoms's constitutions, including the due process and equal protection clause, the right against unwarranted searches and seizures, the right to free speech and the free exercise of religion, the right against self-incrimination, and the right to habeas corpus. The scope and limitations to these rights have largely been determined by Imperial Supreme Court decisions. Historical Constitutions 'Kingdom of Damoria Constitution' The Damorian Constitution was the first kingdom constitution in Araba Mida. It declared that sovereignty resides exclusively in the people, stated basic civil rights, separated the church and state, and called for the creation of an Council of Representatives to act as the legislative body. It also called for a parliamentary republic as the form of government. The prime councilor was elected for a term of four years by a majority of the Assembly It was titled "Constitución Damoarii", and was written in Damoarii following the Damorian Civil war, proclaimed on January 20, 1272, and was enacted and ratified by the people through a referendum. 'Imperial Roman Reconstitution' Arendale was a Roman Territory from 1322 to 2189 and therefore under the jurisdiction of the Imperial Government of the Mars Romani. Two acts of the Roman Senate passed during this period can be considered historical Dalean constitutions in that those acts defined the fundamental political principles and established the structure, procedures, powers and duties of the Dalean government. Category:Arendale Templates Category:Union of Arendale Category:Governments